Always
by UltimateDisneyInfinityFan
Summary: Violet has a very special birthday. SPECIAL THANKS GO TO RANA NARESWARI FOR THE REQUEST!


Our story begins at the house of the Parrs, where preparations were underway for Violet's 15th birthday party. Bob and Helen were taking care of the food while Dash set up the decorations. Helen set an Incredibles themed cake on the table, freshly baked with a smile. Bob set down Mountain Dew, Violet's favorite drink, on the table beside the barbecue chips, pepperoni pizza, and many other refreshments.

At that point, Violet came into the kitchen to look for a snack, only to immediately get hugged by Dash and Jack-Jack.

"Happy 15th birthday, sis!" Dash said as Jack-Jack teleported on top of Violet's head with a giggle.

Violet smiled widely as she hugged them back, "Thanks, guys." she said.

Bob and Helen smiled at the sight.

Later, however, they had sad looks on their faces.

"I can't believe the time's gone by so fast." Bob said before he grabbed something.

"I know. How I wish she could still be like how she was 15 years ago." Bob said before they both sighed while looking at a picture of Violet as a baby, complete with a pacifier in her mouth, her little onesie, big eyes and her father's mask on her eyes, clutching a teddy bear.

Helen wiped away a tear that came to her eye, "I miss my baby girl so much. I'm not ready to see her this grown up yet." she said.

"I know, honey. I miss who she was then, too. Look at her now. She's halfway through high school and has a boyfriend. I can't help but worry about her relationship with Tony and how she'll do for her future." Bob said.

"Should we talk to her about how we feel?" Helen asked.

Bob thought hard about it and nodded at last. The two of them went up to Violet's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Violet said. Bob and Helen opened the door and walked in.

"Hey, Mom and Dad, what's up?" Violet asked with a smile.

"Violet, honey, can we talk to you?" Helen asked.

"Sure." Violet said as she and her parents sat on her bed.

"Violet, listen, we are thrilled that you're turning 15 today. But, we won't lie. We're also kind of sad about it." Bob said.

Violet looked surprised, "Sad? Why?" she asked.

"(Sigh) Well, it's just, it seems like only yesterday since you were a baby. Now, look at you. You're 15 years old, are halfway through high school, and you have a healthy relationship with Tony. We were overjoyed to have you in our lives. We just miss who you were then. We miss holding you close, feeding you, and always comforting you when you had a nightmare or got upset and started crying. We even miss pushing you in your stroller sometimes." Helen said. Violet took all this in and grew more and more understanding of her parents as Bob continued what Helen was saying.

"There's a reason we've always been trying to protect you. You're our first born child. We never wanted anything to happen to you. That's why we were unsure of you dating Tony or fighting crime with us. We didn't want you to wind up hurt or worse. If that happened, we wouldn't be able to forgive or live with ourselves over what happened to our little girl. You and your brothers mean the most to us and we love you. We're just worried that you'll forget us and it'll seem to you like we never existed. You've grown up so fast and you're far different from the little girl who was always running to hug us when we came home from work or came asking for a band-aid when she got hurt. We cherish you, Violet, and we always will." Bob said.

Violet looked surprised before she smiled widely, "Mom, Dad, listen to me. I understand why you are so protective. It's every parent's instinct to protect their children. To be honest, I'm extremely grateful for all of your help on my road to becoming who I am today, more grateful for anything than I could ever be to you two. You always boosted my confidence when I felt like a total loser. You never gave up on me, despite my constant defeated attitude or lack of self-esteem. You always stand by me, no matter the situation. Even if you do make mistakes, you always make up for them by doing something better. In fact, if it weren't for you two, I don't know if I would have even become an Incredible. I promise you two this, no matter how old I get, I'll always be your little girl and you two will always be my heroes. In fact, my birthday wish is for my family to love me forever, despite all of my flaws and mistakes." she said.

Bob and Helen smiled widely, touched by what Violet had said.

"I'm proud to have you as my parents, Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl." Violet said before she gave them both a hug. The two of them fought back tears as they hugged her back.

After they separated, Bob said, "All right, Violet, you just wait here while we get the rest of your party set up."

"Okay." Violet said before her parents walked out.

As they walked downstairs, Bob said, "I think we should give her a very special gift."

"Yes. One from our hearts." Helen said.

Later that day, everyone was gathered in the Parrs' backyard for her birthday party. Even the Wannabes and Winston were there.

"Violet, we all want to wish you…" Bob started before everyone raised their glasses of Mountain Dew and said, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

After having cake and ice cream, Violet opened her presents. She got everything she had asked each specific person for. But, her parents told her to open theirs last. When she finally got to it, she found a card that read, "To our very special daughter, we wish you the best of luck in your future and will always pray for you to have an excellent life." Violet smiled before she saw a gift box fall near her foot. She picked it up and opened it to see a necklace made of pearls with a heart on it. Violet gasped before she felt someone tap her shoulder as she put it on. She looked and was happy to see her parents smiling at her.

"That's just one part of your gift, sweetie." Helen said before Bob wheeled out a projector and board.

"This is a gift to a very special little girl who we will love forever, despite all of her flaws and mistakes." Bob said before he cut on the projector and him and Helen grabbed microphones before a slideshow of Violet in the past years began and they started to sing.

(Song owned by Martina McBride. Lyrics from Google.)

(Bob) In my daughter's eyes (Violet as a baby in the picture they looked at before.)  
I am a hero  
I am strong and wise  
And I know no fear (Violet as a little girl at Disney World meeting Minnie Mouse.)  
(Helen) But the truth is plain to see  
She was sent to rescue me  
I see who I want to be (Violet making a tower of blocks as a little girl.)  
In my daughter's eyes

(Bob) In my daughter's eyes  
Everyone is equal  
Darkness turns to light (Violet giving her father a special Father's Day card she made.)  
And the world is at peace  
(Helen) This miracle God gave to me  
Gives me strength when I am weak (Violet cheering Helen up on Mother's Day.)  
I find reason to believe  
In my daughter's eyes

And when she wraps her hand around my finger (Violet doing just that as a baby in the arms of a widely smiling Helen.)  
How it puts a smile in my heart  
Everything becomes a little clearer  
I realize what life is all about (Violet hugging her dad to cheer him up.)  
(Bob) It's hanging on when your heart is had enough  
It's giving more when you feel like giving up  
I've seen the light (Violet graduating from elementary school.)  
It's in my daughter's eyes

(Both) In my daughter's eyes  
I can see the future (Violet smiling while getting her picture taken before her confidence boost.)  
A reflection of who I am and what will be  
And though she'll grow and someday leave  
Maybe raise a family (Violet having a picture taken after her confidence boost.)  
When I'm gone I hope you'll see  
How happy she made me (Two pictures of Violet singing, one for her mother and one for her family.)  
For I'll be there  
In my daughter's eyes (Bob and Helen hugging Violet, all three having wide smiles.)

Everyone else clapped while Violet had tears pouring out of her eyes like rain. Her parents bowed before they were hugged tightly out of nowhere by a wailing Violet, who was crying tears of pure joy. They smiled and finally shed tears of their own as they hugged her back.

"Mom, Dad, thank you so much! This has been the best birthday I've ever had! I love you both so much! God Bless you both!" Violet sobbed.

"We love you, too, sweetheart." Bob said.

"God Bless you, too, our little girl." Helen said before she gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Awwwwwwwww!" went everyone else.


End file.
